The long range goal of this project is to contribute to our understanding of the causes and control of diabetes mellitus. The immediate goals are to synthesize pure crystalline glucagon and carefully selected analogs of glucagon that will cause predictable changes in conformation of the hormone. We aim to design and synthesize analogs of glucagon that will function as inhibitors of the hormone. Solid phase peptide synthesis will be the method of choice for this work.